Au parc d'attraction !
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Quand le groupe va au parc d'attraction, que Gojyo et Sanzo sont en couple, et que Goku et Hakkai les laissent seuls... ça donne ça ! (Attention, OOC !)


Salut ! Aujourd'hui je vous sers un OS humoristique (ça fait longtemps…). Bon, attention, gros risque d'OOC, hein !

Titre : Au parc d'attraction !

Base : Saiyuki

Pairing: Sanzo X Gojyo

Rating: M (présence d'un gentil petit lemon, cette fois !)

Disclaimer : Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minakura (c'est moi ou je me répète ?)

C'était un jour ordinaire, ou la petite équipe progressait, comme d'habitude, vers l'Ouest. Enfin, presque ordinaire : ils étaient arrivé à un village reconnu pour avoir un superbe Parc d'attraction. Alors, évidement, le singe et le kappa voulaient à tout prix y aller, Hakkai n'avait rien contre non plus. Alors Sanzo les avaient suivi. Comment ? Le grand Genjo Sanzo, gardien d'une des parties des saintes écritures, céder et suivre bien sagement le reste du groupe ? Et bien, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître : oui.

La raison de cet adoucissement ? Elle était bien simple : il avait trouvé l'amour. Et oui, car sous cette carapace de rudesse se cachait un cœur. Et pour qui bâtait-il ? Pour Gojyo. Et oui. Et il se trouve que c'était réciproque. Ils se l'étaient, dit, un jour, complètement bourré, et ils avaient finis au pieu. Le lendemain, quand, après un réveil difficile, le regard de braise du tabou avait croisé celui du corrompu, ils avaient comprit tout les deux que les paroles de l'autres n'étaient pas un délire d'ivresse…

Donc voilà. Evidement, si Sanzo était amoureux, il n'en était pas pour autant adoucit : il continuera toujours à tirer sur le singe et le cafard, tout en faisant exprès de les louper de quelques centimètres…

Mais il avait appris à faire quelques concessions…

Tout ça pour dire qu'ils se retrouver, tous ensemble au milieu de la foule après avoir payer leurs places. Hakkai, tel un professeur veillant sur ses élèves en sorties, demanda :

« - Bon, que faisons nous ?

- On va manger !

- Avant les attractions ? La nourriture ne resterait pas bien longtemps dans l'estomac, le singe !

- Je suis pas un singe, Kappa pervers !

- Vos gueules ! »

Des coups de feu partirent, par chance personne aux alentours ne fut toucher. Parce que bon un parfait innocent mourrait à cause d'eux, ce ne serait pas très sympa…

« - Je propose qu'on fasse les montagnes russes !

- Comme vous voulez !

- D'accord Hakkai !

- Ça va être trop bien !

- Avec un peu de chance ton attache ne tiendra pas et on te perdra en route…

- Mais ! Hakkai, le kappa il m'embête !

- Désolé de te décevoir Gojyo, mais ce parc est réputé pour être fiable au niveau de la sécurité !

- Dommage !

- Regardez, nous sommes arrivés ! »

Ils étaient en effet devant les montagnes russes. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant, où il restait quatre places vacantes. La question des paires ne se posait pas : Hakkai et Goku derrière le couple. Le rouge constata que son amant n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette…

« - Hé, ça va ?

- Ouais…

- Ne dis pas de connerie… pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- … Disons que je ne suis pas très frillant des attractions à grandes vitesses…

- Ooooooooh, mais c'est qu'il a peur mon petit moinillon d'ammmooouuur ?

- A ta place je me la fermerai !

- Mais ne t'en fait pas mon petit chou aux yeux de cocker, Hakkai a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour la sécurité, hein Hakkai que c'est du solide ?

- Ah oui bien sur !

- C'est quand que ça démarre ?

- Bientôt, Goku !

- Et au pire si jamais la fiabilité de la sécurité du parc est erronée, ce ne serait pas dramatique, tu décolérais juste !

- … Tu es tellement rassurant…

- Ah, ça bouge, ça bouge ! »

Effectivement, ça bougeait. Puis ça a accéléré. Tout le monde criait, Goku et Gojyo s'éclataient, Hakkai éclata de rire en voyant qu'Akuryuu essayait vainement de les suivre à tire d'aile. Il devait avoir pulvérisé son record de vitesse, mais le pauvre était tout de même trop lent… et Sanzo était étrangement silencieux, gardant les yeux fermer durant toute l'attraction. Une fois le tour finis, tous remarquèrent que le bonze était pale comme la mort. Hakkai demanda :

« - Tout va bien Sanzo ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sanzo courût vers le buisson le plus proche et rendit son déjeuner. Gojyo lui tapotait le dos, l'air un peu inquiet, tendit que Goku se marrait et qu'Hakkai souriait. On peut toujours compter sur ses compagnons, hein…

« - Bon, ensuite on va où ?

- Les tasses tournantes ! Les tasses tournantes !

- Si on fait ça le, le grand Sanzo-sama n'y survivra pas !

- Rho, tais-toi donc !

- Moi aussi j'ai bien envie d'y aller…

- Bon et bien Hakkai et Goku vont faire tourner les tasses, et nous… on va voir !

- Ouais !

- A plus tard ! »

Ainsi le groupe se sépara en deux. Le couple cherchait quoi faire… puis Gojyo vit au loin une attraction portant le nom du « rivière des amoureux ». Il le montra à Sanzo :

« - Chiche on y va !

- T'as fumé quoi encore ?

- Ba rien, à part mes clopes !

- La prochaine fois, vérifies-en la composition…

- Bon, on y va ?

- Non.

- Aller, Sanzo !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour le fun !

- Non.

- Tu préfère retourner aux montagnes russes ?

- … Il y a vraiment des fois ou j'ai envie de te faire un grand trou dans la tête pour t'aérer les idées… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à naviguer sur l'eau, sur un petit bateau en forme de cygne. Le couple devant aux se retourner, échangeant des messes basses. Les deux purent néanmoins entendre un « ils sont trop chou les deux garçons derrière ! » provenant de la fille. Celui qui était avec elle éclata de rire, et lui embrassa le front en lui disant : « mais nous aussi, on est un beau couple! »

Le teint Sanzo avait viré à l'écarlate, et Gojyo riait. Il susurra à l'oreille du blond :

« - Tu vois, la fille nous trouve chou !

- … Si tu savais comme je m'en fous…

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! »

Le sang-mêlé enlaça son amant, puis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à approfondir, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant tout le trajet, bercer par les doux clapotis de l'eau, leurs langues d'unissant, les mains du bonze se perdant dans la crinière de feu de celui qui avait su faire battre son cœur, réputé de comme étant de pierre. Ils auraient pu aller bien plus loin s'ils n'avaient pas entendu :

« - Eu… excusez-moi messieurs, pourriez vous sortir de l'embarcation s'il vous plaît ? »

Ils se séparèrent et virent celui qui s'occupait de la petite rivière, devant un autre couple hilare. Ils s'exécutèrent. Cette fois-ci, ils rougirent tout les deux.

« - Pfff… pourquoi il a fallut que ça se finisse si vite ?

- Ah, il a apprécié mon moinillon d'amour, hein ?

- La ferme ! Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

- Oh, je t'en pris, ne vient pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça !

- … Je n'ai pas dit non !

- Remarque moi aussi je suis bien chauffer… attends j'ai une idée ! »

Gojyo se dirigea en direction de la maison hanté, suivit par le corrompu. Par chance, celle-ci était déserte.

« - On entre ?

- Puisqu'on est là… mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux qu'on y aille ?

- Tu vas voir… ne me dit pas que tu détestes les maisons hantés aussi ?

- Je n'ai rien contre, effectivement.

- Bien, alors allons-y ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment des horreurs, qui était en quelque sorte un labyrinthe. Il faisait noir, et Gojyo en profita pour attraper la main de Sanzo. Ils se dirigèrent, plus amuser qu'effrayer par les araignées en plastiques qui tombaient du plafond, les squelettes en plastiques pendus ou les rangées de poupées aux visages grimaçant. Puis ils rentrèrent dans une des petites pièces vierges, où il n'y avait rien dedans, juste destiner à désorienter davantage ceux qui s'y aventureraient.

Ils entrèrent, refermèrent, puis Gojyo plaqua le blond contre le mur :

« -Bien, et si nous reprenions où nous en étions resté ? »

Il l'embrassa sauvagement. L'autre lui répondit avec la même intensité. Puis Gojyo entreprit de débarrasser son moine de sa large robe, ce qu'il fit sans trop de difficulté. Se débarrasser des pièces de cuirs très moulantes, en revanche, était une tâche bien moins aisée. Mais Gojyo avait l'habitude… il retira son propre haut, puis recommença à l'embrasser, laissant les très nombreuses sensations des plus agréables les envahirent tout les deux. Puis les pantalons et sous vêtements vinrent rejoindre les hauts, dans un coin de la pièce. Gojyo allongea Sanzo sur le sol, la peau brûlante de l'homme supposer être un saint entra en contact avec le sol froid. De ses mains expertes, il prit en main le membre dur du corrompu, puis entama ses mouvements, arrachant des gémissements à l'homme au caractère froid. Puis il le prit en bouche, les gémissements redoublèrent, puis mit deux doigts dans la bouche de celui qui était actuellement soumis à son plaisir. Il les lécha soigneusement. Puis le rouge, tout en continuant sa manœuvre, plaça ses doigts, l'un après l'autres, dans l'intimité de sa moitié. Il s'écarta, et le pénétra, telle une épée qu'on met dans son fourreau, arrachant au blond un cri mêlant plaisir et douleur. L'autre entama ses va-et-vient, ce à quoi son partenaire était habitué, tout en gardant en main la virilité de celui, de part son rang, ne devrait pas en avoir utilité. Puis, une fois que les sensations extrêmes atteignirent leurs limites, ils se libérèrent. Gojyo l'embrassa une dernière fois, s'écarta, puis ils se rhabillèrent.

« - Et bien ! Je savais que t'avais apprécié !

- Ouais…

- Tu sais que je t'aime, mon petit bonze pourrit ?

- Ça j'avais compris, sale cafard pervers !

- J'ai même pas droit à un mot gentil ?

- Tch'… « Je t'aime enfoiré de kappa pervers », là t'est content ?

- Oui très content ! »

Effectivement, Gojyo était très content. Tellement content que c'est limite s'il ne sautillait pas dans toute la maison alors qu'ils cherchaient la sortit. C'est qu'il ne lui disait pas souvent qu'il l'aimait, le bonze…

Une fois sortit, ils cherchèrent les deux autres membres de l'équipe sur un banc, dégustant des glaces. Le dragon blanc attaquait également celle de son maître.

« - Tiens, vous êtes enfin arrivé ! Vous faisiez quoi ?

- On s'était perdu dans la maison hanté ! Le cafard n'as aucun sens de l'orientation…

- Hey !

- Hahahahaha… bon, le soleil se couche, il est peut-être temps de se rendre à l'auberge, non ?

- Ouais… c'était une super journée ! »

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, ça avait était une belle journée…

... bon, en espérant que vous avez aimer ce petit texte... review ?


End file.
